shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arctic Island Part 2
(10 years ago on Fishman Island, 2 fishmen, Mako, a hammerhead shark, and Dorsalo, a swordfish, discus their plans for the future) Mako: I've got some bad news, brother. Dorsalo: I already know. Fisher Tiger is dead. Mako: Well, so much for joining his crew. Dorsalo: What's gonna happen to those other guys? Like Jinbe, or Arlong, or Hatchan? Mako: Bro, I don't even know. This sucks. Dorsalo: So are you saying we're just gonna give up being pirates? Mako: I mean there's no point in joining his crew when it split in like three different directions. Dorsalo: Who says we can't make it on our own? Mako: On our own? As in just you and me? Dorsalo: Yeah, we could be like, co-captains or something. We could be the Second Sun Pirates or something. Mako: Come on, we can't just be some rip off version of the Sun Pirates. Dorsalo: How about....the Rising Sun Pirates? Since the sun is setting on one crew and rising on another. Mako: Hey I think that could work. Here's to the Rising Sun Pirates! (Eight years later, two years before Jack meets Dorsalo, Mako and Dorsalo sail the Grand Line on their new ship with a mighy crew of fishmen) Dorsalo: Well we finally made it. The Rising Sun Pirates live to see another day. Mako: Hahaha! Those Marines never saw us coming. The New World ain't so bad. Isn't that right crew? Crew: Aye aye Captain Mako! Dorsalo: Hold on now, what's this? (a large ship looms in the distance) Mako: I would recognize that emblem anywhere, it's the Celestial Dragons! Dorsalo: Those bastards. We should send their ship to the bottom of the ocean. Lookout: They're coming towards us! Dorsalo: Ready the cannons. Now we can avenge the death of Fisher Tiger. Mako: Uhhh, are you sure this is such a good idea? Dorsalo: Come on now? Could you pass up an opportunity like this? Mako: I suppose you're right. Men, prepare for battle! (The two ships shoot cannonballs at each other, and there are casualties on both sides) Dorsalo: We're alongside them now! Get ready to board! (Dorsalo, Mako, and several crew members jump over to the other ship. Hundreds of troops surround them) Mako: I'd say we're a bit outnumbered. Dorsalo: Fight to the death. We'll never let this scum take us alive. Mako: I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Think about the crew. I think a surrender would be a better idea. Dorsalo: Hmmmmmmmmm we're not even going to try to fight? Sounds cowardly to me. Mako: If you want to endanger the lives of our entire crew just for revenge then go ahead! Dorsalo: ARGH! (he swings his nose in anger, not at his opponents, but at Mako) Mako: What was that for? (Mako now has a deep gash along the side of his face) Dorsalo: We surrender! Celestial Dragon: You all will be sold into slavery! (back to present day, Dorsalo has finished telling Jack his story) Jack: So you never saw Mako again? Dorsalo: Nope I've been stuck here ever since. Jack: Well how about you join my crew? My crew of one that is. Dorsalo: Every day I regret my actions toward Mako. I wish I could see him and appologize. Jack: How about I flip a coin? Heads you join me. Tails I rescue you anyways and we go our separate ways. Dorsalo: I've already made up my mind. A silly coin flip won't change it. Jack: Nonsense. (He pulls out a gold coin and flips it high into the air) Dorsalo: Well what is it? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Franky5